Teenage dream
by Nerissa1243
Summary: It's just a short sweet CB one shot featuring a happy moment from the night after C's confession in 2.25. R&R!


**A/N:** This is just a random sweet CB one shot that I came up with tonight when I couldn't fall asleep. Takes place the night after Chuck's love confession in 2.25. Hope it's not too spontaneous and it makes you smile :)

**Discalimer: **I don't own this, all rights go to the CW and Cecily von Ziegesar

* * *

"_I love you too."  
__"Like, can you say it twice? No, I'm serious, say it twice!"  
__"I love you. I love you, that's three. Four, I love you…"_

It's three o'clock in the morning, much later than appropriate, and they're at 151, or Barrio Chino, or 1Oak, or some other overpriced bar… she doesn't really care and neither does he. The loud music and fluorescent lights around them feel like a blurry but welcome background to their overwhelming happiness.

His hands resting comfortably on her hips, they are swirling around the dance floor, people turning heads to stare at them here and there. They are not jumping and bouncing like excited couples usually do – you can't just dismiss years of Upper East Side breeding. Instead, they are half-waltzing, still perfectly in sync with a touch too pop song. They've always been natural, really, even back then in primary school, while their blonde friends with two left feet embarrassed themselves, Chuck and Blair managed to slide graciously on the perfectly polished parquet.

Suddenly, he pulls her in closer, and their bodies are pressed hand-to-hand, chest-to-chest against each other. A split second later, her lips start assaulting his hungrily while her hands work their way up his muscular torso.

"Blair," he moans against her mouth, deepening the kiss when he feels her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Chuck," she manages. "I need you."

It's a statement. No matter how confusing and surprising it is, Chuck Bass has become an essential part of Blair Waldorf's life. He's that thing she claimed she had never needed that fills the void in her heart and makes her whole, complete, _happy. _

Perhaps it's how he looks at her, his deep hazel eyes warming with adoration, not only when she's all perfect and polished and groomed, but also when she's still slightly disoriented from a long dreamless sleep or giddy because of an unnecessary martini. Or it might be jealous look on his face and the way he slides his hand around her waist protectively every time someone blond and blue-eyed smiles at her. Or even his perfect sharp jawline…

It doesn't matter really, the fact remains the same – she's never felt so free, content, satisfied and… so wanted in her entire life as right now, in his arms, the words he has finally said this afternoon still ringing in her ears.

"I need you too, Waldorf," he breathes out, breaking the kiss to suck on that special sweet spot on her neck only he is aware of. His tongue moves up, until his lips brush against her earlobe and he whispers throaty into her ear. "And I love you."

He feels the electricity jolting through their bodies and relishes the taste of the confession in his mouth. Chuck Bass never thought he would be capable of love, leave alone ready and willing to admit the feeling. He was sure it was scary as hell and absolutely reckless to give someone so much power over himself. That was until tonight. Until the words have left his mouth for the first time in his life and he realized how happy it made her, and, by consequence, him. There is a small pang of remorse at the back of his mind – he should've said it sooner, much sooner, but he pushes it away quickly.

It doesn't matter though, the fact remains the same – he's never felt so light, free, whole and… so wanted in his entire life as right now, in her arms, her child-like giggles still ringing in his ears.

He's back to kissing her on the mouth, and as their caresses and kisses steam up, he comes up with a better idea than making out in public. Chuck and Blair, or not there still are boundaries, so he picks her up bridal style, earning a couple of affectionate hits at his chest, and carries away from the crowded club, into the deserted street.

It's summertime, but the night air still feels cool and refreshing against their damp skin.

He puts her down, and there is so much gentleness in his movements that she can't help but turn around and kiss him tenderly.

The stars shine brightly, illuminating two people all lost in each other in a moment of pure happy bliss, a teenage dream coming true.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review, it would really make my day!)

xoxo :***


End file.
